


Fantasy

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the femslash kink meme prompt: "Sian/Sophie, anal w/strap-on"</p>
<p>Set in some universe where they're still together/back together after they're both 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

“Are you sure? Sophie said, tracing her fingertips over Sian's cheek.

“Yes. I told you I want this. I trust you, I know you'll be perfect.

They were sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. They were both naked and happy. They'd had sex already. The strap-on was on the floor and Sophie still had the marks from the harness on her thighs.

“I love you.”

“I love you. Forever.” Sian meant it. She had never known feelings like this and she trusted Sophie with her fantasy. She trusted that together they would have a good time exploring. “Next time we try one of your fantasies, right?”

Sophie nodded. “Okay. Okay let's do it.”

Sian grinned and kissed Sophie. It was supposed to have been a loving smooch but it became a sizzling declaration of just how turned on Sian was by the idea. Her hand went to Sophie's breast, pinching and rolling her perky nipple.

“You turn me on so much.”

Sophie laughed. “You make me horny too. Sometimes I think I might burst I want you so much.”

“Touch me,” Sian said, circling her girlfriend's nipple with her thumb.

Sophie's hand trailed down the blonde's body, down to the heat between her legs. “I love how soaking wet you get.”

“All for you,” she moaned as Sophie's fingertip flicked over her clit.

Ms Webster did it again, watching the way Sian's eyes lit up when she did it. They kissed again.

“I'm ready,” Sian said. “Will you...touch me there?”

Sophie hesitated, but she decided that she would go through with it. She wanted to fulfil her lover's fantasy, wanted to satisfy her every need. With her middle finger she stroked down Sian's pussy, dipping into it, coating her finger in the wetness.

“Tell me what you want,” Sophie said. “I'll do it. I'll do anything for you.”

“My bum, touch me there,” Sian said softly.

Sophie looked her love in the eyes again as she slipped the finger from her pussy and moved it down. She hesitated again, just for a moment, before the finger rubbed over her rear hole.

“Yes, yes,” Sian whispered.

Sophie ran her finger in a circle around the rim of Sian's arsehole. Sian leaned in and kissed her, tongue dipping into her mouth. Their kiss was warm and sexy. It was love, it was lust.

It felt amazing. It felt better than Sian had imagined it would.

“Will you, oh that's amazing, will you put your finger in?”

Sophie saw it in her eyes; this was what Sian wanted, and she was loving being the cause of her fantasy coming true.

“Yes. Gimmie the lube. I'll use my finger, then I'll use the cock. I'll make you come so hard babe.”

Sian grabbed the tube of lubricant, she squirted a big blob into er hand and Sophie dipped her finger into it, covering it completely.

“This feels so dirty,” Sophie said.

“We don't have to if you don't want to.”

“Oh no. I didn't mean that I mean, dirty and sexy, I never thought I'd want to do this but for you...” Sophie returned the finger to Sian's bum, running the lubed finger around it again. “I'd do anything.”

“Keep going,” Sian said, teasing Sophie's nipple with her thumb.

Sophie slowly but steadily slid the finger in deeper. It wasn't as weird as she had expected it would be. When Sian had first voice her desires Sophie's initial reaction was reluctance, and she felt it was a bit gross. But now she found her fears unfounded, an the way Sian was responding, it was actually pretty sexy.

Carefully, paying complete attention to her, Sophie worked the finger inside. It took time. Sian was relaxed and they shared soft loving kisses.

Sophie withdrew the finger, together they applied more lube to the finger, and coated her index finger too. She inserted both fingers, and again took time to slowly slide them in.

Sian bit her bottom lip and moaned. Her right hand was between Sophie's legs. Gently she touched her girlfriend, light strokes over the lips of her pussy, brushing over her clit every so often.

It had been a good long while since they had started. Sian decided she wanted to take things to the next step.

She lubed up her own fingers and used them on herself while Sophie put the strap-on back on. Sian was a big fan of the toy, she and Sophie used it often. Sian preferred Sophie wearing it but they'd tried it the other way too from time to time.  
With Sian working her fingers in her arse she watched Sophie tightening the straps.

Sian put more lube on her fingers then passed the tube to Sophie. Sophie liberally applied the fluid to the strap-on.  
Sian beckoned Sophie closer. Their lips came together. They kept kissing as Sian laid back, Sophie getting on top of her. They'd piled up three pillows, Sian positioned herself so that they were under her bottom, raising her hips.

“Ready?” Sophie asked again.

Sian cupped Sophie's face, smiling. She drew Sophie down for another kiss then whispered in her ear. “Fuck my arse.”

Sophie nodded and sat up on her knees. Sian's pussy looked amazing, so wet and inviting. Below it her arsehole glistened with lube. She gripped the toy and touched it to Sian's anus.

She looked at Sian's beautiful face again and when her girlfriend nodded she pushed forward with her hips.

Just like with the fingers they worked together slowly, staying relaxed. Sophie kept a firm hold of the toy with her left hand, the hand she'd fingered her with, while she used her other hand on Sian's cunt.

It got easier over time, the toy eventually ended up all the way inside. Sian let Sophie know what fet good and what didn't and they built up to a slow rhythm.

Sian moaned and whimpered with pleasure. She couldn't believe it, it felt even better than her wildest fantasies. Sophie used her thumb to rub Sian's clit in and up and down motion, matching the same cadence as her thrusts.

“Bit faster,” Sian said, rocking her hips with Sophie.

Sophie fucked her and played with her clit a little faster, a little harder. When using the toy in her pussy Sian sometimes liked it really rough and hard. Tonight though, in her bum, she knew that wasn't advisable, well not on the first try at least.  
It felt good. It felt naughty. It felt deliciously sexy. It felt like the two lovers were sharing pure intimacy.

Sian's orgasm was toe-curling and gorgeous. Her noises, her expression, the way her body seemed to just cry out with raw sex was the most incredible thing in the world to Sophie.

After, Sophie curled up beside Sian, they faced each other.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You're welcome.”

“I love you Sophie. You have no idea. I can't tell you how much.”

“I feel the same.”

They kissed, the smooches quickly becoming heated again.

Sian rolled them so she was on top. She kissed and licked her way down Sophie's body, paying special attention to Sophie's sensitive nipples. She took off the strap-on then settled between Sophie's legs.

Her fingers brushed through the neatly trimmed patch of hair and then over Sophie's wet lower lips. “Now to thank you properly,” she said with a smile and put her mouth to Sophie's pussy.


End file.
